An Unexpected Surprise
by jesussavedmylife
Summary: Just the everyday life of the science club, with an unexpected twist. CM, JZ. The JZ will show up later. Be patient! Rated T just to be safe. SPOILERS. PLEASE R&R!


FIRST Blake Holsey High fic!

Disclaimer- I do not own BHH or any of the characters.

An Unexpected Surprise

One hot and sunny afternoon, the clouds were in the sky playing games above Blake Holsey High, also known as Black Hole High. Looking above, a particular group of high school students noticed this and were lazily staring into the crystal blueness stretched out as far as the eye could see. The five students were laid out in a line, trying to forget the humongous twenty page report that was due tomorrow by gazing at the fluffy white clouds crawling by. The first student laid out on the healthy green grass was the infamous, nerdy-boy, Lucas Randall. Lucas, the four-eyed brown haired freak, as a vivacious sixteen year old, believed in aliens. In Lucas terms, every reason behind all science theories, eventually led to aliens somehow coming down and abducting all of them. "Lucas, you can't be joking," his friend Corrine would say. "No, I'm serious Corrine. They really are going to come. You just wait. It'll happen and then the-they're going to get you," he would stutter. At this statement, Corrine would just roll her eyes.

Speaking of which, the next student on the grass was yep, that's right, Corrine Baxter. Corrine was a brainy African-American science girl and everything had to do with facts, no fiction. Just facts. "Don't you even _have_ an imagination Corrine," her boyfriend Marshall would always complain. "Why does everything have to be so specific and exact?" "Because," Corrine said. "The world revolves on facts and rules. Without them, we fall apart. That's why." Marshall would groan and say "Why me?" "Marshall!" Then Marshall would get a smack across his face that he most certainly deserved.

Of course, this means that we come across the next individual in the line, Marshall Wheeler. Marshall was one of the more sensible ones in the group. As a member of the science club, he kept the rest of them under control, unless, of course, someone was trying to flirt with Corrine, which always sent him off the edge. He was taller and belonged to a band called Magnet 360, the only thing that he felt he could take pride in at Blake Holsey High, because he always felt like he was walking in his older brother Grant's shadow. "Hey, aren't you…" "Yes!" Marshall would snap back quickly. "He IS my brother, now can we move on with our lives," he would say rather annoyingly, especially to Vaughn Pearson. That kid, it seemed, would never stop talking about _Grant Wheeler_, the greatest person to ever step foot in Blake Holsey High. He was every student's hero and role model and Marshall was sick of all the comments about him.

The most abnormal person in this group of students was Vaughn Pearson. Vaughn was the most different because he was the only jock in this group of nerds. Yes, the only jock. Why would that be?- is a very popular question. Well, because when Vaughn was failing in science last year as a freshman, his father, Victor Pearson decided that a journey into the science club might boost his grades. He was right. Not only that, but Victor had another plan up his sleeve. He wanted Vaughn to spy on the science club to make sure they weren't getting any leads on his super-secret experiment on time travel, because he was noticing that Professor Zachary, the science teacher and leader of the science club, and the five other students, were acting quite abnormally when it came to the strange things that were happening at the school. Vaughn, reluctantly agreed, although he didn't feel wonderfully happy about it because him and the science club were becoming good friends of his. His father didn't like this at all, especially the rapidly growing friendship between Vaughn and _Josie Trent._

Lastly, but most definitely not least, was Josie Trent. Josie, besides Vaughn, was the oddball of the group. The fiery red-haired girl, who happened to be highly opinionated, stubborn, and very messy, was the favored of the whole group. In some unexplainable way, everyone in the science club, including Professor Zachary, also known as Professor Z, loved her, despite her inexcusable habits of skipping class and finding a way to break every rule in Principal Durst's rule book. The only person who seemed to despise her was Victor Pearson. She was his target of making sure she didn't get herself wrapped up into something he didn't want her involved in. It was quite the challenge, as Josie was normally curious about everything she came across, and was determined to find the answer, until something happened or was solved. He knew she could change the course of history, which is for a later chapter or story.

Please R&R

Constructive Criticism is welcome!


End file.
